Memoirs of a Demon
by Kanna-Chan
Summary: A look into the life and thoughts of the underappreciated White Demon,Kanna.
1. Default Chapter

Memoirs of a Demon   
  
Kanna-Chan  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own any characters from Inuyasha,so don't sue me.I'm poor  
  
as it is.  
  
"Show me Inuyasha,"I whisper to my mirror.It's just another day in the  
  
life of a detachment of Naraku.He has me keep tabs on Inuyasha,as usual,and   
  
what choice do I have but to obey?Honostly,people and demons alike look at me  
  
and assume I have no feelings and so I can't be bored with life,but it's not  
  
true.Many a time I have agreed with Kagura and wished I too could be free,but  
  
unlike Kagura,I am wise enough to keep my wishes to my-self.Naraku punishes  
  
Kagura enough for rebellion and I have no wish to feel his wrath.I glance at  
  
the image of Inuyasha and his friends.I would dearly love to see Naraku taken  
  
down by the hanyou he so despises.Naraku never fights any battle on his own,  
  
though,so I imagine it's a little tough to defeat him,because no one can find  
  
him.Naraku has another scheme in mind which I must help him with,so I'll say   
  
more later. 


	2. Chapter 2

Memoirs of a Demon  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha!So please don't sue me!Please?With a cherry on top?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Greetings.The last time we spoke,our conversation was cut short because I had to help Naraku prepare his plan.He orders me to show him Inuyasha in my mirror.He and his companions have entered a small village not far from the eastern coast.A typical fishing village.There appears to have been an attack on the village by some kappa.The villagers are horrified to see Inuyasha,saying first kappas,and now dog demons.The girl,Kagome,explains that Inuyasha's not there to attack them.The villagers explain that the kappa had been using a shard of the Shikkon no Tama.Inuyasha seems to be excited by this fact.He tells the villagers that he will slay the kappa.It seems that Lord Naraku's plan is working.Those kappa work for him and the jewel is the bait.  
Kagura and I ride her flying feather to the small village.I continue to watch Inuyasha in my mirror.He and his comrades walk toward the coast to do battle with the kappa.As planned,the kappa are standing waiting for them.The kappa immediatly attack,with no warning and no words.Inuyasha draws his sword from it's sheath and a blinding flash of light engulfs the area as the kappa disintegrate.The bait jewel shard falls to the ground.Kagome goes over and picks it up,but as soon as she does,she lets out a strangled cry and falls to the ground.That jewel shard was fake,similar to the one that poisoned Koga.Kagura and I appear.Inuyasha is angry."What did you do to Kagome!"he shouts."Isn't it obvious?Kagura asks,amused, she's been poisoned by our fake jewel shard,and we have the only antidote.If you want the girl to live,you must give us the jewel shards you have.""Damn you!"Inuyasha growls."You've got 24 hours to decide,or the girl dies.When you're ready to decide,just say so out loud and Kanna will see you."And with a sinister laugh,Kagura and I depart on her feather. 


	3. Chapter 3

Memoirs of a Demon-Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer-I still do NOT own Inuyasha,so DON'T sue me!  
  
That night,Inuyasha and his friends called Kagura and I to them.I saw them in my mirror."Kagura!I agree to your demands!"Inuyasha shouted.Immediately,Kagura and I took off on her flying feather.Within minutes,Kagura and I arrived back in the village.Smirking,Kagura asked "Do you have the jewel shards?" Inuyasha held them up in his hand so we could see."Good.Now put them on the ground and back away." "Wait a moment!"Inuyasha snarled,"Do you have the antidote for Kagome?"I held up a small crystal bottle."Very well."he said.He walked forward and placed the shards on the ground and backed away. I tossed the vial to Inuyasha.Kagura then moved forward to pick up the jewel shards,but as she touched them,in apoof of smoke,the turned into bits of leaves."It's a trick!"Kagura shrieked in rage.As we watched, Inuyasha started shrinking,and turned into the fox demon"Ha Ha!"he laughed.Suddenly,from above,the real Inuyasha leapt from a tree.Kagura dodged just in time.She released her wind blades,but he blocked them with Tetsuaiga.He swiftly leapt into the air,sword raised.Again,Kagura just managed to avoid him.He landed and facing Kagura,he once again raised his sword and brought it down in a brilliant flash of light as he again cut through the wind scar.Kagura seemed paralyzed.Just before the beam reached Kagura,I stepped in front of her,my mirror raised.The beam struck my mirror,and reflected it back at him.He man- aged to dodge it,but we took that opportunity to make our escape on Kagura's feather.  
Back at Lord Naraku's castle,we both sat bowed before him."How much more pathetic can you get,Kagura?!"he spat."You are a failure!If Kanna hadn't reflected the blast,you'd be ashes!"Trembling Kagura pleaded,"but it was a trick!That fox demon...""Silence!"Naraku snarled"No excuses!Now get out of my sight!I'll deal with you later.I must devise another plan to get those jewel shards and Kanna will help me. She,unlike you is useful.Now go!"Kagura slipped quickly out os the room.Inwardly,I sighed.I knew this was going to be another long night.  
  
*Calling all Kanna fans.Please E-Mail me.I think Kanna is so underappreciated.* 


End file.
